


An Alarming Situation

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their little daughter comes home from the playground with a threatening note, Harry and Severus will go to any length to protect their family. </p>
<p>Prompt text: Severus is used to getting the odd death threat, especially after claiming the Wizarding World's hero as his husband. This time, however, it's his family who are in danger and it's no idle threat. Someone is determined to strip Severus of everyone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alarming Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Thanks to my wonderful beta and the mods, who were so patient!

The high-pitched squeals of small children penetrated the quiet of the early afternoon as Severus Snape strode down the pathway leading to the children's playground. It was a rare sunny spring day in London and perfect for Calyn's play group to be outside. His daughter loved to play in the pirate ship of the park near Kensington, while he and Harry appreciated the security of the gated entrance. It was comforting to know their children were safe.

Stopping at the gate, Severus scanned the area carefully for anything suspicious or out of place. It was a habit that even nine years of peace hadn't broken. It was always better to be safe than sorry, and Severus didn't take any chances with the safety of his family. He nodded at the security guard as he waited for Calyn's teacher to see him. 

"Papa!"

A flash of bright green burst from a group of children and Severus found it impossible not to smile at the pigtailed three-year-old who ran towards him. Her teacher, a former Hufflepuff, if Severus remembered correctly, followed behind carrying Calyn's jacket. The guard opened the door as they approached and Severus braced himself for the impact of the small body slamming against his legs.

"Hello, princess," Severus greeted her, his hand petting the smooth black hair.

"Papa! I played in the pirate boat!" His daughter's eager face was alight with excitement. 

"Indeed! You'll have to tell your father and Bryan all about your day," Severus responded as he took the sweater. "Thank you, Miss Taylor."

Leaning down, Severus lifted Calyn up and hugged her before settling her onto his hip. It was then that he noticed a piece of paper clenched in Calyn's hand. He stroked a finger over her hand.

"What is this, princess?" 

Calyn opened her hand, offering the scrap of paper to Severus. "The man gave it to me, Papa."

His daughter continued to chatter about her afternoon as Severus unfold the note. The bold writing made his blood run cold:

_**You are an abomination and don't deserve to live in polite society! Beware! You are an easy target for retribution! I could kill you any time!** _

His breath caught in his throat and Severus wrapped himself protectively around Calyn. His eyes darted around the area, searching for any danger.

"Professor? Is anything wrong?" Taylor asked him with a frown.

Severus held the note up for her to see without touching it. "Did you see who might have given this to Calyn?" 

The woman's eyes grew wide. "No! There wasn't anyone else around that I saw, sir; in fact, one of the security guards was over playing with the children on his break! No one could have slipped in!"

Severus gave her a short nod as he carefully tucked the note into his pocket. "If you think of anything else, please let me know."

Turning on his heel, Severus strode from the park, wary and watchful with his wand already in hand. Calyn clung to him, seemingly sensing his mood as she buried her face in his neck. Severus made sure that his wand was mostly hidden by his coat sleeve, but wasn't about to put it away – Statute of Secrecy be damned! 

It wasn't as if Severus hadn't been threatened before. Both he and Harry had grown used to the crackpots and would-be Dark Lords targeting one or both of them. This, however, was the first time anyone had threatened his child. Severus fought to keep the rage he felt building inside from clouding his judgment. Getting Calyn to safety was his first duty, he knew. Harry should be back from his training meeting at the Ministry and have Bryan down for a nap. His steps lengthened as Severus moved into a fast walk, his eyes continuing to scan the faces of the people walking toward him. 

At home, Severus knew his family was safe. The house they had bought was large, open, and bright, and located in an exclusive area of London where Kensington met Knightsbridge. It was complete with every protective charm they knew, as well as unplottable and undetectable. Finally, in the shadow of Kensington Palace, was a well-hidden Apparation area. Holding Calyn firmly against his chest, Severus Apparated to their sitting room, where the quiet of the room instantly calmed him. Taking a deep breath, Severus set Calyn down.

"Severus?" Harry's voice had a touch of surprise. "Everything all right? Did you pick up Calyn?"

"Daddy!" 

Their daughter ran towards the kitchen with Severus following behind at a more sedate pace. He used the time to take several deep breaths and make sure his face was a calm mask. It wouldn’t do to frighten Calyn and he even managed a small smile as he entered the kitchen where Harry, still dressed in his dueling robes, listened as Calyn excitedly told him about the park. Over the top of her head, Harry gave him a questioning look, but Severus shook his head slightly. 

"That's brilliant, love," Harry brushed Calyn's hair back from her face. "It sounds like you had a lovely time at the park!" He kissed her nose. "Why don't you go wash your hands and peek in on Bryan for me?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Calyn squirmed as Harry set her down and she took off running down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Neither of them even bothered to remind her to walk as Harry moved towards Severus. "What happened?"

Severus eased the note out of his pocket, careful to hold it only by the edge. "Calyn said a man gave her this."

He spread the note out on the counter and watched Harry’s face as he read it, his expression going from shock to horror to rage. Feeling Harry's magic swirl around him, Severus was reminded that his husband was the most powerful wizard alive. Fascinated, Severus watched as Harry's wand appeared in his hand and, with a twitch, the paper rose into the air and fluttered as several different spells analyzed it. A soft gray light illuminated what looked like a fingerprint on one side, but there was no yellow glow to the paper.

"No magical signature," Severus muttered, watching as Harry leaned closer to the note. "We need to make a report."

A frown creased Harry's forehead and he took a deep breath as he moved away from the counter. "You're right, of course." He met Severus' eyes. "I'll kill the bastard if he gets near our daughter again."

Severus opened his arms and gathered Harry tightly against him when Harry stepped into them. "You can have whatever I leave of him, but I guarantee that he'll never get anywhere near Calyn again."

"Daddy! Bry's ready!"

Severus pulled back. "I'll get them while you make the Floo call."

* * *

Harry still felt like he was in someone else's nightmare as the group of Aurors milling around his living room went about their work. Somehow, he didn't truly believe that one threatening note should bring an entire squad of Auror investigators. Squad Leader Cormac McLaggen, stood in the middle of the room barking orders as the Aurors searched for evidence.

"For the last time, no one has been in the house," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. "The crime scene is the area around the pirate ship at the playground in Kensington!"

"We have to investigate every possibility, Potter," McLaggen said in a dismissive tone. "Now, where is the child? We'll need to interview her—"

"No!" Harry snapped, glad Severus had taken Calyn for her bath. "You won't be interrogating my daughter!"

"Really, Potter, don't interfere—"

"I'll make the decision, _Squad Leader_ McLaggen," Harry snapped, his tone deadly. "You have the note, now take it and these resources to where they can actually do some investigating!"

McLaggen's face was red with anger. "You can't order me around, Potter—"

"Actually, _Commander_ Potter outranks you by two classifications." 

Harry looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and rolled his eyes when he found Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived. Kingsley's expression was hard as he cut through McLaggen's protests and sent the squad on its way.

"McLaggen is an idiot," Harry muttered as he collapsed into a chair. "I can't understand why a threatening note brings the Minister to my living room, though."

Kingsley sat down opposite him and leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "Don't you, Harry? The eldest child of one of the most high-profile individuals in the Wizarding world receives a threat of this nature, you know as well as I do that we are going to investigate every angle." He cleared his throat. "And McLaggen would be put firmly in his place if you would take over Operations, Harry."

"I like overseeing training and hiring, Kingsley. It gives me the opportunity to set my own hours and spend more time with my family."

"And I tend to be less prone to anxiety attacks," Severus said as he came into the room with a tea tray. 

Harry was able to produce a small smile as he looked up at Severus. "The children settled?" 

"Yes." Severus' reply was clipped. "And just so we are clear, Minister, our daughter will not be _interviewed_ by Auror McLaggen. Besides, she already spoke to her Uncle Ron, who was smart enough to do so in a manner that didn't upset her."

"I didn't see him leave," Harry said, accepting a mug from Severus.

"That's because he didn't dither on, just left immediately for the park," Severus told them. "Perhaps Auror Weasley would be better suited to head up a team of investigators." He gave Kingsley a piercing look. 

Kingsley blew across his tea, looking between Harry and Severus, and something about his expression made Harry brace himself. "You realize that the standard operating procedure in a case like this is to have the victim continue their usual activities, correct?"

Harry's head snapped up and he almost choked on a sip of tea. The mug in his hand trembled as his magic whipped his hair around.

"I will not use Calyn as bait for this madman!" Harry's voice was deadly quiet as he surged to his feet, mug full of tea tumbling to the floor.

Then Severus was there, grounding him as his magic swirled around them. "Enough, Harry! No one is going to use our daughter for anything!"

Kingsley also stood, setting his teacup down carefully as Harry reined in his magic. "I couldn't agree more." He gave Severus a pointed look. "Master Snape, I do believe that you might be able to utilize one of the potions that you are currently researching for the Department of Mysteries." The Minister waited until Severus nodded as Harry looked between them. "And Commander Potter, you are hereby assigned to the Unspeakables until further notice." Kingsley walked towards the fireplace. "Get this done before I have to hex McLaggen myself!"

Harry slowly relaxed in Severus' arms as Kingsley disappeared into the green flames. "I suppose you are going to explain all this to me?"

"Yes, in a moment." Severus led him to the couch and Harry sat down, watching Severus cast several strong privacy spells. 

Harry frowned as the strong, unfamiliar spell washed over him. He knew that Severus' research for the Department of Mysteries was highly classified, but as an Auror, he should know all the spells they used. 

"It's a spell of my own creation that has been adopted by the Department of Mysteries, and yes, I will teach it to you," Severus told him as he sat beside Harry. "The potion that Kingsley was referring to is a specialized de-aging potion that allows a person to retain their adult knowledge as they become younger. It has the potential for undercover work, as well as some possible medical applications, but was developed more for hiding people in plain sight." 

Harry listened to the tone Severus was using. "And what is it you aren't telling me?"

Severus gave him a slight smile. "We have successfully tested the potion and know that knowledge, reasoning, and decision-making remain at an adult level, but emotional and magical control may be diminished."

Harry could see where those two elements could complicate a situation, but not enough to squash the idea forming in his mind. "How long will it take you to brew the potion?"

"The potion itself is complete. However, it will take thirty-five hours to customize a small portion of it for you to use." Severus checked his pocket watch. "Which means I should start at midnight in order to have it done for you."

"If you tailor it to de-age me to five or six years old, then I will be able to substitute myself for Calyn and lure the bastard out." 

"While Calyn is the spitting image of you, you would need to be the same size she is in order to fool the perpetrator." Severus reminded him.

Flushing, Harry met Severus' eyes. "I was…small as a child, whereas Calyn is well-nourished and healthy, so she is probably larger at three than I was."

Severus stood abruptly, holding one hand out towards Harry and flicking his wand with the other, canceling the privacy spells. "I will need some samples from you to complete the potion, much like on would with Polyjuice Potion."

With a nod, Harry followed Severus to their bedroom, pausing to glance into the nursery. Mimsy, the house-elf who had helped with their babies since Calyn was born, stood guard as the children slept. Stepping into their bedroom, Harry softly shut the door and set the silencing and monitoring spells. Harry automatically stripped down to his pants, throwing his clothing into the hamper as Severus disappeared into the bathroom. He shivered as reaction to the threat set in. 

"This will just take a moment." Severus stood in front of him and took one of Harry's hands.

Harry stared Severus' slender fingers on his as Severus quickly clipped his nails, using his wand. He could feel Severus' magic reaching out to him, warm and comforting as Severus dropped his hand. Stepping closer, Severus threaded one hand into Harry's hair and tugged gently. Removing the strands of hair he'd collected, Severus repeated the action, except this time he cupped Harry's head and leaned in to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and pressed against him. There was a desperate edge to their kiss and Harry knew he needed more, a reaffirmation that only Severus could give him.

Pulling back, Harry began to work on the buttons of Severus' shirt before Severus' hand caught his. 

"I need to collect one more sample, but there's no reason it can't be enjoyable," Severus muttered, motioning to the bed. "On your hands and knees."

Harry striped off his pants and did as Severus had directed, feeling inexplicably needy as his prick twitched and hardened. The feel of Severus' hand smoothing down his spine was reassuring and arousing at the same time. He dropped his head when he felt Severus' hands part his cheeks and groaned as he felt the first swipe of Severus tongue across his hole. 

"Fuck, Severus!" Harry gasped, pushing back against Severus' hold.

Severus didn't bother to answer and Harry could only make appreciative noises as he felt Severus open him up with tongue and fingers. It was all he could do to hold off his climax as Severus continued preparing him. 

"Severus, please!" Harry didn't even care if he sounded like he was whinging, but wasn't disappointed as he felt Severus shift.

"As you wish."

Harry lifted his arse in invitation, not disappointed as Severus entered him in one hard thrust and leaned over Harry's back to kiss his neck. Squirming beneath him, Harry rocked backwards, trying to encourage Severus to move. He clenched his muscles as Severus started a slow, steady rhythm, knowing he needed hard and fast. 

"More!" Harry thrust back hard, causing Severus to straighten and grab his hips. "I _need_ to feel you, Severus!"

With a low growl, Severus tightened his grip and drew almost all the way out before plunging deep. Harry moaned with pleasure, slamming back to meet Severus's every thrust. Shifting slightly, he howled as the tip of Severus' cock hit his sweet spot with every stroke, sending out electric jolts of pleasure that made Harry's toes curl. It didn't take long before Harry felt his balls draw up.

"I'm going to come!" Harry gasped and was surprised when Severus paused, wrapping a hand around his prick. 

"Come now, my Harry," Severus told him, pounding into him as his hand fisted Harry with each thrust.

Harry didn't need any urging, stiffening as his orgasm exploded through him in waves. He could feel Severus' rhythm falter as he pounded into Harry, burying himself deep as Harry felt the warmth of his release. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and eased them both down to the bed. Magic washed over him, making Harry smile. Severus always took care of him and had for so long that Harry couldn't imagine life without him. Harry knew with Severus beside him, they would defeat this enemy just as they had triumphed over the others, starting with Voldemort.

"Feeling better?" Severus' voice was deep and reassuring in his ear.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "We'll do what we have to on Monday to keep our family safe."

"Unequivocally, as we will whenever a similar threat arises." Severus' arms tightened. "No one with ever hurt those I love again."

Harry turned in his arms and kissed Severus hard. "No one will ever have the chance, love!"

"Indeed not."

Lifting his head, Harry saw a small vial sitting on the bedside table, three-quarters filled with a familiar milky white liquid. "You're going to use my semen in the potion?"

"I thought it a more palatable choice than blood or urine."

* * *

Severus watched Harry drink the light gray potion with trepidation. All of the clinical trials the Unspeakables had run had been a resounding success, although the re-aging process had seemed to vary from person to person. He hadn't isolated the ingredient that seemed to dictate the recovery rate, so he wasn't sure if it was the harvesting time or something in the brewing process that was to blame. Everyone who had taken the potion had successfully returned to their original age, one within a few hours and another after a full day. Severus sincerely hoped Harry’s transition would be a quick one.

Hovering close to the couch, Severus ignored McLaggen pacing in front of the fireplace as he watched his husband start to change. For the first time, he wasn't fascinated by the way the test subject's features seemed to melt and contort. Ron Weasley, standing beside him, swore softly under his breath, but Severus didn't spare him a look. Harry had closed his eyes as the transformation had started and Severus was concerned enough to want to be the first person Harry saw when he reopened them. 

"Blimey, Snape, I don't remember Polyjuice Potion taking this long to work in the past," Weasley said softly.

Severus acknowledged him with a sharp nod just as Harry began to steadily shrink and he leaned forward, ignoring Weasley's gasp. Harry looked impossibly small as he lay there, his tiny face thin and pinched in a way their daughter's had never been. Although Severus had done as Harry suggested and brewed the potion to return him to approximately five years of age, he appeared smaller than Calyn did at three. Filing away the questions that immediately arose in his mind for a more appropriate time, Severus Summoned Calyn's favorite bright green jumper and jeans. 

"Let me help—" 

Severus stepped around Weasley, cutting him off as he sat down on the couch next to Harry and helped him sit up. "I have the clothing you wanted."

Harry blinked at him several times as he looked wide-eyed around the room. "Everything looks so big, Sev'rus." He shook his head hard, before reaching for the clothes Severus held. "I'm fine, it just seems to take a little more concentration."

Severus nodded as he sat down beside Harry. "Yes, that has been noted during the trials. Keep in mind that physically, your body isn’t going to move the same either. Your smaller stature is going to take a little time to adjust to, along with the absence of physical strength."

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to help him into their daughter's clothes. Ignoring McLaggen's mutters in the background, Severus swiftly shrank Harry's boxers before helping him dress. A lengthening spell on his hair soon had Harry looking almost identical to Calyn. 

"Did the temporary eye correction spell survive the transformation?" 

"Yes," Harry said softly as Severus picked him up. "It's a little blurrier but okay."

"Cut the conversation," McLaggen interrupted. "We need to go."

Severus ignored him, holding Harry against his chest, and waited for his signal. McLaggen wasn't running this operation; Harry and Severus were. Harry took a deep breath and nodded to Severus before looping an arm around Severus' neck as Calyn would do.

"Now," Severus announced and then Apparated to the designated spot near Calyn's preschool. 

Tessa Taylor greeted them both with a smile, taking Harry's hand as she waved goodbye to Severus. As was his routine, Severus walked back towards the Apparation spot. Once out of sight, Severus removed Harry's invisibility cloak from his pocket and threw it over his head. He retraced his steps in time to join the preschool class as they began the short walk to the park. Harry walked near the front of the group of eight – six students and two teachers – holding onto Taylor's hand. 

Looking around, Severus rolled his eyes as he took in the shoddy Disillusionment Charm McLaggen had cast as he watched from behind a large tree. The other Aurors were more successful with their disguise, as were the several members of Scotland Yard's Magical Liaison Unit, made up of Squibs. Their job was to see to the safety of the Muggles, adults and children alike, who might be in danger should the suspect appear. The liaison unit had the advantage over their non-magical counterparts as they could feel powerful magic and see those things that Muggles could not. 

Severus turned his attention to where the children were playing. From a distance, Harry could pass easily for Calyn, even though he was thinner. It was his behaviour that was off. Calyn would have been at the head of the group of children as they ran from one end of the playgroud to the other, laughing and yelling at each other. Harry seemed unsure of how to play with the others, running at the back of the group as he mimicked them. It was another anomaly that Severus meant to ask about when this was all over with. Harry had mentioned that his childhood was not pleasant and Severus recalled the images he'd seen during their abysmal Occlumency lessons, but had never pressed for details. He'd always felt reluctant to share his own experiences and hadn't chosen to ask Harry about his own. Now that appeared to have been a mistake.

The children played happily in the pirate ship for more than an hour without incident, but Severus continued to scan the area as he moved restlessly around it. The Diana Memorial Playground was a magical place for children, a delightful and well-designed area for them to act out all sorts of adventures. A place that he and Lily would have loved to play in as children. A place that Harry had never been allowed to play in, if his reaction was anything to go by. Severus frowned as he watched Harry, wondering if he'd taken him back too far with the experimental potion. The furthest they had tested had taken the subject back to his early teens and Severus was concerned they'd gone too far.

A child's cry pierced the stillness of the afternoon and Severus' head snapped toward the front of the pirate ship. The children had been playing by the ship, chasing each other around the base, with Taylor watching and a security guard standing nearby. It took all his strength not to move, Severus watching Taylor hurry to the bow, where she lifted one of the boys to his feet. Two women and a disguised Auror ran toward the commotion, only to discover that the child had simply fallen and scraped his knee. A security guard from the gate arrived with what looked like a medical kit in his hand. The little boy was crying, but otherwise seemed to be all right. 

Relief washed over him as Severus looked over the crowd of children who had gathered around the boy who had fallen, but he wasn't able to see the bright green of the jumper that Harry was wearing. Stretching up on his toes, Severus scanned the immediate area of the pirate ship and then over near the rows of teepees, but he couldn't find Harry. He moved quickly, dodging parents and children as he searched the entire area, but to no avail. 

It wasn't until McLaggen moved from behind the tree, partially transparent and looking around wildly, that Severus' heart stopped.

Harry was gone.

* * *

"Just like their type not to take my warning seriously," the security guard hissed under his breath as carried Harry under one arm. "Effin poofs! Disgusting dreges of humanity who are tainting another generation now! I won't have it!"

Harry let himself hang limp, the side of his face throbbing from where the bulky security guard had punched him when he'd grabbed Harry. Part of him wanted nothing more than to cry, while the other part of him wanted to hex the man into next week. The problem was that Harry couldn't feel any magic from the man, making him either a Squib or a Muggle, and Harry knew the law concerning hexing Muggles. 

Tuning out the vile rhetoric, Harry focused on getting away from the man and struggled to remember how he managed to escape from Dudley. He concentrated, remembering the pain and panic, the feeling of helplessness that always flooded through him. A pulse of energy started in his chest and flashed through his body. The man yelped and dropped Harry, who tried to break his fall by tumbling as he hit the ground. Harry rolled to his feet and turned to run, screaming, just as a hand covered his mouth.

"You little bitch!" the guard screamed, his other hand around Harry's throat.

Harry couldn't breathe as the hand covered his mouth and nose and he brought his hands up to claw at it. Getting his lips open, Harry bit down as hard as he could on a large finger. The hand pulled away and Harry was lifted by the scruff of his neck. The ruddy, fleshy face in front of him was enraged and Harry started screaming as a large fist flew at him. He gathered himself to Apparate away, when Severus and Ron appeared beside him. Severus snatched him away from the suspect as Ron dropped the guard with a punch to the face.

"Owww!" Ron yelped, shaking his hand. "Bloody hell, that hurt!" 

Harry squirmed as Severus wrapped him in an almost painfully tight embrace. As he eased off a little, Harry maneuvered around so that he could see the security guard out cold on the ground. He found they were in a small wooded area adjacent to the main play area. Severus stopped his looking around with a gentle finger on his chin, tilting his face to look at where Harry'd been hit. 

McLaggen lumbered up, his Disillusionment Charm in tatters, his clothing showing through. "Why didn't you just hex him?" he panted.

"Has to be a Muggle or Harry would've taken him apart," Ron stated matter-of-factly as he conjured a pair of handcuffs out of a rock. "I'll get that Scotland Yard bloke, Kent, and we'll interrogate him."

"He made it clear that he threatened us because we were gay and shouldn't be allowed to have children," Harry told them, finding his jaw hurt when he spoke. 

Ron and McLaggen hauled the groaning suspect to his feet. "We'll let you know what we find out," Ron told them as they marched the man towards the gate.

"And you are going to see the healer on duty at St. Mungo's," Severus said briskly as they followed.

"Too many questions," Harry muttered, glad to just hold onto Severus.

"Perhaps you are right; maybe a visit to Healer Granger, then."

"Oh shit," Harry muttered, cringing as he envisioned Hermione's reaction.

"Indeed."

* * *

The wards alerted Severus that someone had Flooed in to the sitting room, but he didn't turn around. The protective wards on the house would only let a select few in and he waited until they found their way to the backyard. His eyes never left the three children in the small sand box adjacent to the garden. 

"There you are, Severus," Kingsley Shacklebolt said quietly as he stopped beside Severus, watching the children.

"Well?"

"Torrance seems to have become a rabid homophobe about the same time that he discovered he was attracted to men. He admitted to assaulting several gay couples and threatening at least one other child and their family."

"So, he is not the next Dark Lord," Severus sneered, turning to meet Kingsley's eyes. "Simply a Muggle psychopath."

"A man with deep-seated hatreds, who had mental health issues that made the situation worse," Kingsley offered as he inclined his head toward the children. "How is Harry faring?"

"A minor concussion along with lacerations and abrasions," Severus told him briskly. "Healer Granger felt it best to let him heal naturally prior to giving him the antidote."

They both watched as the children worked to complete some type of roadway around the structure made of buckets and shovels. Calyn propelled a toy Knight Bus along the path they had made as Harry caught Bryan's arm when he tried to stuff a handful of sand into his mouth. They both laughed as the outraged look on the baby's face, the miniature image of Severus in high temper. Harry looked in their direction, the white plaster on the side of his head gleaming in the sunlight as he waved at them.

"He seems happy with the delay," Kingsley remarked.

Severus smiled. "I believe 'delighted' would be a better term. It's a dream come true for a little boy who never was allowed to play, to be able to spend a few days playing with his own children is priceless."

"No less than he deserves."

Nodding, Severus smiled as he watched Harry conjure a turquoise Ford Anglia toy for Bryan to play with. He imagined the next addition would be some type of shaggy puppy, something that Severus had opposed in the past. Truthfully, he knew he could deny Harry and the children nothing – they were his whole world.

"Indeed."

* * *


End file.
